


Everything Inbetween

by Kyubey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey/pseuds/Kyubey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of prompts requested on Tumblr!</p><p>UPDATE: Obsessed!Chrom becoming yandere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

It was the moment of truth.

She could feel the wind pushing her hair up as she fell from the hole hanging in mid-air, her thoughts racing as she landed on the land she called home. Lucina’s eyes scanned the area, immediately noticing no perishing screams or hell fire raining down on them. There was no threatening darkness lingering, no roars of the Fell Dragon or battle cries of soldiers and Risen alike. Nothing like what she grew up to and had to endure.

Instead, the black clouds were white as a daisy petal, the sun shining through and radiating warmth and nourishment to the flourishing nature below. There were insects and animals alike out and about as she trailed down the path to the capitol. Lucina’s couldn’t contain her bubbling excitement when she arrived at the entrance of Ylisstol and sprinted right in after pausing for a brief moment. 

Her head whipped back and forth at the multiple people going about their day. When the princess was spotted, many gasped and went to greet her. Alive. They were all alive. The capitol was alive. Lucina exchanged pleasantries with those who greeted and blessed her on the way back to the palace, trying to hurry but not come off as rude to the civilians. By now, she had a crowd of excited men and women alike following her. It wasn’t until she got to the gates of her home that the guards had to step in and prevent anyone else from following. 

Close. So close…

With her whole being trembling, Lucina dashed in, throwing the doors wide open with a slam and searching frantically. 

“Mother?! Father?!”

Her voice was cracking, eyes swelling while her heart pumped. In the moment she stopped running, panting, a pair of arms encircled her waist as a force collided with her back and nearly sent her over on the ground.

“Lucina, there you are! I was sooo worried!” 

Morgan. With a gasp, she turned to the best of her ability to get a glimpse of white hair and twinkling brown eyes. It made her heart jump when she thought of a certain someone it reminded her of. This timeline, no, the other timeline with Grima… There was a reason Morgan couldn’t remember.

She had died. She died because of Lucina’s incapability to…!

The princess bit her lip. Least to say, when Morgan showed up when she had traveled to the future, she had been surprised, happy, angry with herself, and confused. It was concluded Morgan may have come from a different timeline. 

“Morgan… W-where is Father?” Lucina tried to get out smoothly, her voice betraying her when it shook.

“Father?” she blinked, smiling, “Oh, he’s around! I think he was with Fred- what?”

“You called him…”

“Father? Well, yeah, he’s my dad too!”

Wait. _WAIT._

Lucina knew Robin and her father had a bond together. It was obvious. But… Leaving Morgan, Lucina looked for someone, _anyone._ She found her aunt first. Lucina slapped her hands on Lissa’s shoulders, making the older woman squeal and jump in fright. 

She looked different. Still short, but her hair was longer and not in the twintails she used to have. Here, she wore a gown much like Emmeryn used to dress in with her hair draping over her shoulders. 

“Auntie, please explain the situation with Morgan and Father. How are her and I related?” 

After being startled half to death, Lissa took a deep breath and finally turned, flashing a goofy smile. “It’s about time you returned! Chrom was worried you might have gotten stuck there!” She crossed her hands behind her back and laughed softly, knowingly. “There is an explanation to that… Lucina, when you saved your father from Grima… When Robin faded away…”

Lucina’s throat constricted, making it hard to swallow. She remembered that clearly. Watching and listening to Chrom cry out in a way she’d never heard before as Robin turned to face him and the rest of them. 

Slowly.

Slowly...

_Fading._

Chrom was crying, desperate as he tried to hurry his way over to the disappearing man as he howled: “You promised! _You promised, damn it!”_ No amount of shouts or pleas were enough to stop the fade.

Or Robin’s tearful smile. 

Late. It was too late. When Chrom finally limped his way to Robin and made to hold him, he got nothing but air in an empty, lone cloak. It was silent for one, brief second before Chrom’s heart shattering cry bellowed out and echoed, his knees going weak and falling on the descending dragon’s back as he hugged and clenched the cloak uselessly. 

“When he was gone, Chrom took Morgan,” she looked down with a sad smile, “After the war was all over, Chrom wanted to confess to Robin. I think… Robin would have done the same too.”

Lucina’s fist clenched. “Robin is… still gone?”

“Go talk to Chrom, Little Luci,” Lissa smiled, “Like that? I came up with it when I was finally able to watch you grow up!”

Lucina stared, took a deep, shaking breath, and lunged at her, trapping her in a suffocating bear hug before taking off again. It took many door kickings and tripping over people, one being Noire and Severa trying to scold Lucina about it, to get to where she wanted to be. Chrom was facing away from her, heading towards the opposite double doors at the end of the dining hall. Lucina, unable to keep her tears back any longer, broke out into a smile and rushed forward.

With a yelp, Chrom was sent flying forward at the collision and groaned when he made impact with the marble floor.

“Father! Father!” she sobbed happily, sniffling and hiccuping.

Chrom forced himself to sit up and maneuver himself to look at his daughter’s flushed and teary face. Lucina could see the smile he wore through her tears. He looked proud. But, there was a lingering look of sorrow, depression. When she dried her tears and actually got a look at Chrom, she could tell he had gotten paler and even more thin. He still had muscle, but not as much as before, which was both weird and a sin since she would have thought Frederick would have been keeping an eye on his physical appearance. 

“I guess I have some explaining to do.”

Damn right. She didn’t save Chrom, the future, only to have himself dig his own grave. “Explain.”

They sat at one of the many seats of the dining table and didn’t talk for a few minutes. Lucina stared expectantly, while Chrom looked to be trying to formulate his words into a speech.

“I loved him.”

It was obvious. She knew that, but she couldn’t contain the small gasp and shocked look. Chrom only laughed dryly and smiled at her as if that were a typical reaction. 

“Your mom and I had a falling out after Robin disappeared. I just…” he squeezed his hands, “It was my fault. I know it is. But… I just couldn’t move on from Robin. He was my other half. We were two of a greater whole that balanced each other out. Your mother was fine when I brought Morgan home. She felt bad. It was when I was spending less and less at home and more time traveling when the fights started.”

“You were looking for Robin.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement.

“Yes. We all were.”

At that moment, Lucina felt a flurry of emotions. Anger, sadness, shock, and many others. She wanted to blame Robin for making her mother run from her father. She wanted to blame him for how his current unhealthy state was. Blame him for not letting her have the family she had been waiting for. But that was unfair. She couldn’t do that when he not only laid his life down on multiple occasions, but kept Chrom from getting himself into unwanted situations for all those years they had together. Lucina couldn’t blame him when he might actually be gone forever due to getting rid of the Fell Dragon.

Forever.

A bittersweet victory. 

Gaining some and losing some. 

It wasn’t fair. Nothing was ever fair, she knew, but… Looking up at her father’s happy, yet defeated and exhausted person, she knew this definitely wasn’t fair. She didn’t work hard to successfully achieve something to come home to this. This could be prevented. This can be stopped.

“I’ll help find Robin…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I was going to have the villagers kill Robin before Lucina was able to return since they would have thought he was still the spawn of the Fell Dragon, but then thought that could be saved for another day.


	2. According to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "prompts! Inigo talking to m!robin about something and chrom mistaking it for flirting"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i strayed from the prompt a little bit, but the idea is there LOL

Chrom watched Robin from his table in the busy mess tent. Everyone was have a good time, they were relaxed. Chrom was not having a good time. No, rather, he was in a sour mood. His ears picked up Robin’s laugher, his gaze hardening at the person making it so.

Inigo was a good person, fighter, and ally. There was nothing wrong with Oliva’s child other than the boy making passes at Robin. It wasn’t always like that, but it had been going on for some time now. Nothing too bad at first, just talking and spending more time with each other, which is what Robin liked to do with all his friends, both old and new. When Inigo became more… _touchy_ and flirty, that is when it became a problem.

And Robin was allowing it! Forget the fact his tactician was spending less time with him- he was actually encouraging Inigo. Leading him on, even! Chrom may be oblivious to some things, but when it came to Robin, he always noticed what was going on. 

Right now, Chrom wasn’t liking what he was seeing. He and Robin had always been together, so it was only natural for them to always sit next to one another. It had almost become an unspoken rule that Chrom’s right seat would be for Robin. But, as of right now, that seat was taken by Lissa. Robin was over where the future children were; most of them anyway. They arrived together in fits of giggles and laughter and were continuing as they dined. It made Chrom’s blood heat up whenever Inigo would lean in and whisper something into Robin’s ear. 

To which Robin did not respond by flinching or pulling away when Chrom thought he saw his lips brushing against his sensitive ears. Instead, he would hide his smile behind his hand, or attempt to keep his food in, as he tried to muffle a laugh. 

Lissa observed her brother. “Chrom, why do you look like a child ready to throw a tantrum?”

 

Everyone was exhausted from the day’s battles and march and were very glad to set up camp for the night. Once again, Robin’s genius strategies and tactics led them to see another day. But Chrom was still not happy. No, usually, it would be Robin and _Chrom_ paired rather than Robin and Inigo, which was happening a lot more often. The Exalt searched for the pair, finding that they were sitting against a tree and leaning against each other. 

Most would find it kind of cute, two buddies exhausted from the day’s work, but Chrom found it anger provoking. He didn’t _like_ how they suddenly became buddies and he most certainly didn’t like how Inigo was receiving Robin’s attention. The boy’s head was almost cradled in Robin’s arms now, his hair being patted soothingly. He made a face and turned away. Maybe he would later ask Robin about this somehow.

Later that same night, when everyone was fed and in bed, Chrom went out to seek Robin. Though, he did not make it far when he heard hushed whispers and chuckles. In the darkness, Chrom could make out two figures headed into the woods, one of the figures having Robin’s coat. Both curious and frustrated, the king was set on following them as quietly as possible. Once he found them in a clearing, the moonlight hitting Robin perfectly Chrom vaguely noted, he hid himself behind a tree and observed. He did not tread too close, fearing they might hear a twig under his weight snap and give himself away, but he soon regretted it. The two were talking, but Chrom was just out of range to where he could not understand the conversation. 

His heart nearly went to his throat when he watched Robin straighten himself out and allow his coat to drop to the forest floor. At that moment, Chrom was ready to intervene, thinking the worst, when Robin only stood at Inigo’s side and began to follow a step by step dance. Chrom allowed himself to relax a little, trying to calm his racing heart. 

The dance was innocent enough and nothing to worry about. But when Inigo took ahold of Robin’s hands, catching Robin and Chrom by surprise, he started trying to lead him into a whole different dance. The bark under Chrom’s grip cracked a bit, blue eyes glaring at the two bodies way too close. Their time was cut short, however, when there was snapping of twigs. Surprised, the two quickly fled the area. Chrom made sure to grab Robin’s coat before he followed, making sure the two went to their respective tents for the night. 

 

It was hard catching Robin without Inigo right behind him. Nowadays, it looked like the only time Chrom could privately talk with him was when tactics and plans needed to be discussed. It upset him and he was sick of it. So, Chrom decided he was going to finally try and make sense of all this and go to Robin’s tent. As he approached, the Exalt was hearing some rather… unpleasant noises. 

“A-ahh…” 

“Like that, Robin?”

Right then and there Chrom froze. Only for a moment. Only to give his body enough time to process his emotions. Anger, betrayal, heartbreak, and-and…!

That _bastard._

After tonight, Inigo was no longer an ally. 

Grasping the flap of the tent, he threw it open with a scowl.

“Nnn- Chrom?!”

Chrom blinked, the scowl dropping from his face. In front of him was a fully clothed Robin, minus his coat, sitting at his desk with Inigo’s hands placed on his shoulders. 

“I… Robin, I thought…” Chrom flushed, quick to compose himself, “I came to speak with you.”

“So suddenly? And this late?” Robin asked, setting down the quill he had. At this time, Inigo let his hands drop from his shoulders and looked between the two. 

“Yes. I’d like to talk to you. Right now. You have a minute, don’t you?”

Robin looked over his shoulder to Inigo, who grinned at him. Chuckling, Robin nodded and stood up, walking over to Chrom. “Lead the way.”

They went to the tent where they usually planned out their next course of action. It was more private than their rooms it seemed like. 

“Robin,” Chrom started, turning to him, “I noticed you and Inigo have… grown close.”

“Yes.”

He wasn’t going to make this easy for him, was he? The taller man made a face, trying to control his jealousy from talking. “Why? I mean, it is normal for you to bond with everyone, but with Inigo it…”

“It what, Chrom?”

Robin was staring at him with a calculated gaze, his focus only on him. Good.

“I don’t like it. At all. Tell me why it looks like he is trying to be more than friends with you.” 

It was quiet for a bit, so much so it almost got uncomfortable. Then, Robin hid his muffled laughter behind his hand. “I’m surprised you actually noticed!”

Chrom bit his lip. What did that mean? That what he had assumed was not wrong? “Then-”

“Gerome, Chrom. Inigo is trying to get his attention.”

He blinked once.

Twice. 

“H-huh?”

Robin laughed more. “It is silly, but I don’t think his plan is failing. I think Gerome will be speaking to him soon.”

Chrom didn’t know what to think now. “W-why you? Why not with one of the other children?”

The tactician brought a finger to his lips, smiling mischievously. “I had my reasons. Inigo noticed and thought this might benefit me as well.”

“Did it work in your favor?”

The look Robin was giving Chrom made him shiver. “I’d think so.”

Chrom gulped, his mind working at a faster pace than it had ever done before. He really, really didn’t want to misinterpret what Robin was hinting at, but he _so_ desperately wanted to believe it. He took a step back and then turned to retrieve something under the table.

“What are you- ah! My coat!”

“I meant to give this back,” Chrom told him smoothly, approaching him, “I never got the chance. I wanted a reason to get you alone so we could talk about… you know, this whole odd plan Inigo had.”

“You were there that night?”

“I was. Was I not supposed to be?”

Robin smirked. “Oh, no, you were. So I guess Gerome followed too. Good.”

Chrom stared at the pools of brown eyes as he reached around his shoulders to drape the coat over them. He grasped the front and pulled, hearing a surprise gasp leave Robin just before their lips made contact. For a moment, from how tense Robin got, Chrom thought he might have done the wrong move and was about to back off and apologize. He didn’t get a chance to when he felt Robin return the kiss, letting a small moan out as he relaxed to let Chrom properly embrace him.

They pulled away for a short moment, staring into each other’s eyes before going back in for another kiss- this time, displaying their passion and neediness.


	3. Smash Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom wonders why a hand is speaking to him.
> 
> "OH OH OH! For the prompt (if you still need one), it could be the rest of the trailer scene after it leaves off with robin maybe? I always thought it would be interesting to see the rest of the fight~ Love your work btw *crawls back into chrobin hell*"
> 
> I… Kinda did that? Sorry if I have failed you. OTL

“I suppose I’ll get my chance… another day…” Chrom breathed out painfully, wincing as he made to look up at the ongoing battle.

The oddly dressed man had come out of nowhere when he challenged Chrom. A few well placed punches to the gut and at side were enough to make him fall flat and wheeze with pain. Never underestimate your opponents; even if they were unarmed and wore strange uncomfortably tight clothing. Chrom may or may not have been done for had his daughter not stepped in.

Even then, it was hard to land a hit on the stanger. He was too fast for close ranged weapons. The man was quick, so when he saw Lucina charging, he’d have enough time to brace and dodge. Chrom had worried for his daughter when she had lost her footing, allowing the opponent an opening. The breath Chrom had been holding was let out when a familiar spell intercepted the battle. For a moment, the stranger was thrown off at the hooded newcomer. 

When Robin pulled down his hood, Chrom smiled ever so slightly, relieved that his trusted technician and lover had stepped in. The stranger tried to study Robin, but the albino was quick to cast another spell, El Thunder, this time. The man was fast, but not fast enough for Robin or his spells. 

And now Chrom remained useless as the battle dragged on. But, there one thing he noticed while he watched the three. The stranger didn’t seem to want to kill them, oddly enough. No, it was as if he was studying them, testing them, even. It made Chrom anxious, even more so when he couldn’t even get up and help protect his family. 

That’s why Chrom’s heart nearly stopped when the man had done _something_ to summon some sort of portal trying to suck them in. The man went in with no problem, having no fear of what would happen to him on the other side, while both Robin and Lucina tried to stand their ground. 

“F-Father!” he could hear Lucina yell, her voice panicked. 

Even through the pain, Chrom tried to sit up, or at least crawl to where the two were struggling. “Lucina! Robin!” 

Robin was the first to go. To see him make eye contact before being swept off his feet by the winds and carried through the portal made Chrom’s heart drop and blood run cold. Lucina was next, her hand reaching out for Chrom as she yelled for him. They were gone. 

Chrom was left alone, the arena now silent from battle and ominous winds. It had all happened so fast that his brain didn’t know how to comprehend his lover and daughter being ripped away from him. So he sat there, staring at where the portal used to be, with hot tears running down his cheeks. He was alone.

When Frederick found him, Chrom had finally lost it and gone hysterical. The words in which he tried to form only came out choked and sobbed, making his sentences come out incoherent. “I don’t know what happened to them,” he tried to finish soundly, “They’re gone. I don’t know what happened!”

When the knight was finally able to register what had happened, he organized multiple search parties. Chrom didn’t know if it would do any good, but it made him feel somewhat comforted that people _were_ looking for them. 

It had only been two days, but those days felt like entire years, when Chrom was finally able to see them again. It had been in the strangest of ways… It was late at night and the man had been preparing for bed, alone for another night, when a portal opened up right in his bedroom. But, instead of it sucking him in, the other side showed daylight and a large mansion, and… Chrom squinted, rubbed his eyes, then squinted again. Was that a large hand floating?

“Exalt Chrom.”

Was… Was it _speaking_ to him?

“Do not fear, Exalt,” it spoke, “All is well with your beloved here at the Smash Mansion. If you are willing, you are free to enter through the gateway here and see them.”

This had to be a dream. There was absolutely no way he was talking to a giant hand through some portal. Then again, if this a dream, there would be no consequence to him entering and seeing Robin and Lucina in his dream state. Under the belief he was, in fact, dreaming, Chrom entered without further delay. 

“I’m glad you chose to come in,” the hand said, turning away from him and floating towards the mansion. Chrom eagerly followed. “Here at the Smash Mansion, we are committed to giving our audiences a show through battle of various characters from many different lands and timelines. You don’t have to worry about Robin and Lucina. They are safe; as is everyone else here.”

They entered through the large main doors. This dream was getting more odd the more he walked further into this mansion. First, there was a yellow mouse looking animal running around, only to stop and spare Chrom a curious look. Not only that, there was a fox and bird standing on two actual legs and conversing. Then, he saw the man that forced Lucina and Robin here in the first place.

The hand instantly spoke up. “I’m sorry for Captain Falcon’s brash behavior. Like many heros here, speaking is not strongest feature. When I sent him for recruits, I was hoping he wouldn’t startle anyone too much. I was proven wrong when Robin and Lucina nearly took down a few members when they arrived.”

“Where are they?” Chrom whispered, still glaring hard at this Captain Falcon character. 

“They should be out and about. Though, they have took a specific liking to Marth and Ike.”

Chrom sputtered, eyes widening. “M-Marth and Ike? You mean-”

“Yes. Those two heroes came from your time, hadn’t they? Legendary heroes. That would explain why they are being questioned and admired by your heroes.”

Chrom paused for a moment. “How come I wasn’t recruited?” 

“Captain is… picky with his recruits. If you go down, you are out.” Chrom cringed a bit. “But, I do see potential in you. As of right now, we do not need any more new members, but… if you’d like, I’ll invite you to support your heroes. Choose one and you may help them when they summon you.” 

The lord blinked, his brain drawing a blank. “This… is one detailed dream.” Chrom jumped when the hand laughed. Could a hand laugh? Well, a hand couldn’t talk or float, so Chrom assumed they could now laugh. 

“This would seem far fetched to someone who has never experienced something unearthly as this before, I suppose. Go on and find your heroes and perhaps that will prove this is all, in fact, real. When you come to that realization, think about my offer and come back to me.”

Chrom was, in short, very confused. The whole situation was odd and unlikely, but if he could see Lucina and Robin, it did not matter. He took off, still trying to fully process what was seeing and told as he searched the area. There were many things he came across that he found unusual, but that’s what the whole few days have been like. He didn’t even want to get started on the different people he was strolling by. 

Lucina was first to be found. She was currently so focused on Marth, her eyes glowing with admiration. Chrom felt his mouth go dry. The legendary Hero-King was actually here in the flesh. Just him being there made Chrom feel unworthy of standing on the same ground he was. What should he say? He couldn’t just waltz up there and snatch his daughter up, could he? That’d be rude, especially if they are talking, and-

“Father?!”

Chrom snapped from his thoughts in time to see Lucina running at him, the Hero-King watching with a smile. 

“L-Lucina,” he wheezed, “That was… Was that really Marth?”

Lucina perked and grinned with an enthusiastic nod. “Oh, Father, he is so great! I… I almost can’t believe I am here talking to him. I hardly even know what _here_ is other than it is built for battle and entertainment purposes.” 

“Are you okay?” was his next big question, now concerned, “You aren’t hurt?”

“No,” Lucina replied, “The fall here was probably the only thing that hurt, but that is about it.”

“Thank the gods,” Chrom breathed, pulling his daughter into a tight hug. It was returned just as tight. 

“This all feels like a dream,” she muttered as they pulled apart. 

“Is it not?” 

Lucina smiled. “No… No, I don’t believe it is. I have already went to bed here and woken up in the same place and remained.”

“I see… I need to go find Robin. Will you be alright here?”

“Of course, Father. I’ll be with Marth.”

Chrom chuckled. “Yes, of course.”

Chrom wished he knew the layout of this mansion so that he could pinpoint where the library was, because he was positive that is where he’d find his lover. He’d asked the people he came across, but decided against it. Well, he would have, but he was already being approached and asked by a beautiful woman walking alongside a man in a green tunic. “Are you lost?”

The lord looked between the two. “Er… Yes, I guess so. I’m looking for the library? I need to find Robin.”

“The mage newcomer, correct? Come, I’ll show you the way.”

“Ah, thank you…?” Chrom smiled.

“Zelda.”

“Hyah!”

Chrom jumped at the loud cry, staring at the man in green with a surprised look. Zelda laughed behind her hand. “This is Link.”

And Chrom let it be at that, letting Zelda lead the way. He was sure Robin or Lucina would learn more about everyone and give him updates. Zelda dropped him off at the library, waving him a goodbye before leaving. She had been nice, and the small talk they made on the way was not bad, so Chrom liked her. When he entered the room, he had not expected to see just how big it was. He was beginning to wonder how he would find Robin in all this.

“Chrom!” echoed a voice. 

Chrom’s gaze immediately locked on to Robin’s and strided forward to meet his other half. When he was close enough, he pulled Robin into a tight embrace and started kissing him everywhere. “Gods, Robin, I was so scared. I thought I actually lost you two.”

Robin set his hand on Chrom’s cheek and guided his head down to his lips. “I know. I was scared too,” he breathed when they pulled away. 

“What _is_ this place?”

Robin hummed, trying to put his thoughts into words. “Well, it is essentially a battle arena. The battles do not lead to death as the Master Hand told me. He even showed Lucina and I when there was already a battle taking place on one stage.”

“... That hand has a title?”

Robin chuckled. “Yes, surprisingly. He is the one that organizes this whole thing. Anyway, there is no death here. Only knockouts. From what I’ve seen, they can either have limited chances with Stock before you are completely knocked out, or you are on no limit other than the time.”

“Have you tried any of these… games? Are they safe? Are you safe?”

“Yes, Chrom,” Robin confirmed, resting his head on his shoulder, “I did give it a try before I was willing to let Lucina participate. I think it is not only safe, but ideal for training against multiple fighting styles.” 

“How long are you to be here?”

Robin shrugged. “Master Hand said we can visit or quit whenever we want, even you could come to visit whenever. I wouldn’t continue being here for this long if things were forced.” Chrom let out a sigh of relieve, rubbing Robin’s back. “And Chrom? The people here come from various timelines-”

“The hand told me,” Chrom nodded. Robin shifted in his arms, putting his back to him. Chrom looked up and felt his eyes go comedically wide. 

Before them was a woman who looked exactly like Robin, but with white pigtails and feminine features. She had been staring at the two, smiling knowingly. 

“We have a lot to talk about,” both Robins said in unison. 

Chrom wheezed.


	4. Lifeguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "2goldensnitches said:
> 
> Chrobin at the pool, Chrom is a dumbass and slips while running but he figures that it's ok since the cute lifeguard is sitting next to him in the emergency room and he's still got his wet trunks on 

Going to the local pool had become sort of a regular occurrence for Chrom and the gang. They would skip Mondays and Thursdays, but the rest of the week they would check in at noon. Of course, the question of ‘why these specific days at noon’ was poking at everyone’s thoughts. Chrom said it was because it had been hot out recently and keeping a consistent schedule would cause less confusion for meet ups. 

That wasn’t the real reason, everyone knew. No, the reason, Miriel so kindly pointed out, may be because of the lifeguard that was on duty every time they were there. Today seemed to be different though, having another albino with a grin on his face taking his place on the lifeguard chair. Chrom visibly deflated but led everyone to their usual spot regardless. 

Usually, Chrom would make laps around the pool or at least keep close to the lifeguard chair casually, be he seemed uninterested today, seeming to want to stay in the shallow area for the moment as he watched everyone. Frederick looked to have started his own swim class with how he was trying to instruct Ricken and a few others to swim more efficiently. He was glad they were all having a good time… Not to say he _wasn’t_ , but it certainly put a damper on his plans seeing his usual lifeguard gone. 

Chrom had yet to have the guts to have a full conversation with him, not really knowing how to start one at the pool. He assumed if he stuck around long enough, the male would take interest and start something. Maybe he was and was nervous like Chrom? That would get them nowhere. 

He didn’t know his name. Chrom was sure he had a nametag or something, but he was always high up in his chair with the sun glaring down at him. They occasionally exchanged a few words, most of which was on the lifeguard’s apparent break and fetching something from the food stand. The first few times it was fine, but then after he saw how cute the albino was, his words became a mess that tried to form a sentence. It was impossible to recover when the shorter male would laugh quietly before retreating. 

When they first met, he was pale, so Chrom assumed he had just started the job. Now a days, he was tan, his white hair standing out even more. At one point, he noticed how pretty his eyes were when they weren’t hidden behind sunglasses. Brown was a color people considered boring, but Robin’s were just so pretty and _nice_. His body was lithe, not having too much muscle to compliment his fine complexion. Chrom thought he would be very compatible with his own toned body. 

Never had he ever had feelings of affections more than friendship towards another man, but apparently, this unnamed man was an exception. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt attraction towards him. He knew his friends were considered attractive and Chrom could admit to them looking handsome, but he never felt anything for them. This lifeguard was different and the blue-haired adult wanted to know why.

With a sigh, Chrom got out of the pool and went to dry himself before planning on sitting in the sun. But, when he looked up, he saw familiar tan skin and white hair walking towards the lifeguard chair from the opposite side of the pool. Chrom’s breath caught itself, but quickly recovered so that he could breathe right again. Dropping the towel, he jogged over, having a vague idea of what he could speak to the other with.

“Hey, no run-”

Too late. With a slip, Chrom fell into the shallow end of the pool, his head hitting the floor. Pain registered for a split second before he passed out. 

When he woke up, he was at the hospital. With a pained groan, he sat himself up only to be tackled down by Lissa. 

“Chrom, thank goodness! I mean, I knew you were going to be okay, but just being here makes me nervous!”

“I’m sorry I worried you, but could you ease up a little?” the older of the two grunted, Lissa giving a quick apology before backing off with a small smile.

“You broke the first rule of the pool,” Frederick scolded. 

Chrom was going to retort but was cut off by another voice. “He’s right.” 

The lifeguard was on the other side of the bed. It looked like Chrom hadn’t been here long judging from how wet he still looked. He looked very nice as so, but Chrom batted _those_ thoughts away.

“Haha… Y-yeah. Sorry about that…” he tried laughing, but it came out awkward. 

The lifeguard shook his head with a light sigh. “Why were you even running? I think I told you other times before not to. Do you like being scolded?”

“It seems to be in my job descriptions as his friend,” Frederick added, making the man in question flush.

“Now, hold on! I just…! I just wanted to know your name…”

The room was silent and Chrom felt his face burning. When he looked back to Robin after a moment of not making eye contact, he found the man had red tinted cheeks with furrowed brows. 

“... Is it even worth putting yourself in the hospital over?”


	5. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Ben4Kevin  
> "You could do a oneshot or prompt of after Robin comes back from non-existince and Chrom being really happy at first but. Becomes obsessed with the possibility of Robin disappearing again and keeping Robin with him, no matter what so he becomes yandere!Chrom to deal with his obsession. Also I looked up the FE/SMT crossover and saw how Chrom will look and I can definitely get with the yandere!Chrom/Robin pairing."
> 
> >Haezeh  
> "Oooo! I like your idea a lot better! Hey Kyubey! Do this prompt! Pls!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best for a oneshot.

Chrom felt like he fell in love all over again when he saw Robin’s face emerge from under his hood. After years of grieving and tears, years of searching for his lover that disappeared in the passing wind after sacrificing himself for the greater good… He had finally returned. At first, Chrom was sure it had been one of his dreams of reuniting with Robin, but the more than real touch of his hand when he pulled Robin up told him he was very much awake. The way his eyes shined knowingly at Chrom told him he was real, that he was back in his life after so long. The emotions that hit not only them, but Lissa and Frederick as well, were very real. 

It was almost like the exalt was living a dream, the idea of having his husband back in his arms again too good to be true. On the ride back to the palace, Chrom trying to make it a quick journey, Robin held on tight, the press of Robin’s chest against his back allowing him to feel his heartbeat. 

He was real.

His home coming earned a celebration, naturally. On the spot, too. Really, it surprised both Chrom and Robin how _fast_ everyone worked to prepare a genuine celebration. By the looks of it, the people of Ylisstol caught word and were eager to help. Soon, what was going to be a private party turned into a nationwide event- even the Khans came with the sudden notice. The night had been fun, his arm around Robin’s waist the whole time, keeping him close as everyone huddled around in hopes of getting answers and filling the tactician in. 

That might have been the last night of carefree fun. Not to say life in the palace with friends and family wasn’t fun- it was just more… tense. The air became heavier when Chrom roamed alone, his usual pleasant face holding a scowl or a look of frantic worry as he searched the area for his beloved. It was only with Robin Chrom was back to his normal self.

It started the night after the party. It wasn’t bad- in fact, it was reasonable. After a night of celebration and connecting with Robin in the privacy of his room, the tactician was missing the next day. Chrom was only able to pull on trousers before rushing out of his room in a panic, hardly able to get the door open in his current state. He ran around with wide eyes and a trembling form, calling for Robin urgently. Finally, Robin came running down the hall with Lissa, concern across his beautiful features. The blue-haired man almost cried in relief, catching Robin in a tight embrace and showering him with kisses. 

The taller of the two, for a split second, experienced the same feeling of pain and absolute despair he had on the night Robin had vanished from his life. Vanished. Disappeared. Gone. Not even a body to grieve over. It was the same night Chrom felt his heart being ripped from his chest and torn into shreds. He remembered thinking he would have rather died by Robin’s own hands if Robin fading away was the result of everyone’s hard work- of his and Robin’s love.

First, his sister, now Robin. What more did the world want from him? What more could anyone achieve by taking what he loved, by taking what made him whole? 

Not matter what he told himself, of what Naga herself said, he was slowly breaking down. Everywhere he went he saw Robin, because the result of his selfless act and careful tactics were the reasons why everything was back to normal. Desperate to believe Naga’s words, he and the rest of the Shepherds searched far and wide in hopes to find their tactician alive and well. For a while, everyone was enthusiastic about doing so, but then as time passed, it almost seemed as if they lost hope in ever finding him. 

It made him angry, but he did nothing to act on it.

So, it was just him, Lissa, and Frederick. They didn’t seem to mind, being just as anxious to find Robin. 

Chrom thought the pain of losing his lover would fade as time passed. It didn’t. If anything, it became more and more difficult to handle. Not once did Chrom have a good dream after the death of Robin. He’d see Robin, his mind making him appear in the corner of his vision and then disappear when he looked. He heard him, just a passing breath as the trees blew in the wind. Sometimes, he could even smell him, not his exact scent, but Gods, it was close. 

Whenever the exalt saw his fellow friends with their significant other, he always had to turn his head away, the feeling of envy eating at him. It hurt. It hurt so much to be without Robin. It hurt to see others be happy with their partners while Chrom could not enjoy that luxury. 

He wanted Robin. And when that glorious day of finally recovering Robin came, Chrom promised himself, and to Robin mentally, to protect and never let him go again. 

“Don’t do that again…” Chrom finally whispered into his ear, his heart still pounding. 

 

“Hey Robin, don’t go walking off without me,” Chrom frowned one night, taking Robin’s hand as they walked through the halls.

“Last time I checked, I was allowed to and my legs are working fine to do so.”

Chrom would have laughed, but instead, he leaned in a bit and lightly nuzzled the top of his head. “I know, I just… Being without you all that time and then suddenly having you still seems unreal to me… I’m afraid one day you will be gone. Please, just… quell my fears? I’m still so uneasy.”

Robin stopped walking and turned to face Chrom. His face was of genuine fear, his body language truly showing how uneasy he was. The sight actually reminded him of himself when he had nightmares of Grima. Back then, Chrom was always there to help Robin to sleep by just _being_ there…

“Chrom…” he whispered, blue eyes raising to meet brown. Robin cupped his cheek and stepped closer, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “I’m not going anywhere. I will stay with you. Always.”

Chrom lay the his own hand atop Robin’s and nuzzled a bit. “Promise you won’t go anywhere where I can’t find you. Please let me know where you go.”

“I promise.”

 

The day was going well when Chrom brought Robin out for some sparring matches. Little Lucina watched excitedly as she watched her father skillfully take on Gaius. Robin observed with her, smiling, but also feeling a little let down. Prior to coming out, Chrom asked him to sit this one out. Obviously, he was still worried about Robin and his sudden return, but the tactician thought he was more than ready to take on a few spells and blades. Deciding it wouldn’t hurt to brush up on his own skills, Robin left his place next to Lucina and approached Ricken. Chrom had seen this and faltered in his steps a bit, resulting in Gaius knocking him down. 

Ricken had grown to become a very capable mage. A clumsy one, but still capable. He was good, but not quite on par with Robin yet, most would think. The spar was still enjoyable regardless, Robin grinning and even giving out a few pointers as the two danced around each other.

That’s when things became less fun. 

Robin himself remained unharmed when he twirled away from a strong cast of Arc Fire, but it managed to set the ends of his coat aflame. He had let out a loud gasp of surprise, loud enough to gain the attention of others. When Chrom saw the fire on his lover, he dropped everything and darted over, nearly ripping the coat right off him before Robin could do it himself.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?” Chrom fret, circling around him to check for any burns. It were almost as if he were afraid one little mark hurting Robin would make him fade away again. “Why… don’t you dispose of your coat for now? We’ll find you a new one,” he spoke up once more, smiling, after seeing the shorter male was burn free.

Robin shrugged, but smiled back. “You acted like Frederick for a moment there- being all mother hen,” he joked as he gathered the burnt article of clothing and headed away. 

Right when he was out of sight, Chrom whipped around towards Ricken with a deep scowl. “Ricken.”

The boy jumped, frightened at the sudden change of tone. “Y-yeah?”

“You are forbidden from sparring with Robin.”

“W-what? I didn’t mean to, I-”

“Ricken!” Chrom barked, his glare more focused, “I said forbidden. Do you hear me?”

“Yes…”

 

Robin had been talking to Tharja when he and Chrom stopped by the barracks to visit everyone. Ricken seemed a little off by their arrival, but it went unnoticed with the good time being had. With Robin close to his side, Tharja occupied the other. The lord broke away from his own conversations to keep an eye on the woman. Her hands would touch him from time to time, hand gliding down his arm or tapping her fingers against his shoulder. She would speak of hexes and what some needed in order to complete a hex. She was speaking of ones of sexual nature, ones she had just discovered, and Chrom was taking it all the wrong way. 

When Robin diverted his attention to Stahl, who required his attention, the dark mage slowly raised her hand towards his hair with a dark smile. Chrom caught her by the wrist, gripping it harder than he needed to. The suddenness of it it made Tharja jolt and then glare at Chrom, who only returned the glare just as dark. 

“Don’t,” he warned, quiet. He gave another squeeze before letting her hand drop.

“What do you think, Chrom?”

Said man perked up and tilted his head, a small smile replacing his gritted teeth as he tugged Robin closer, “Huh? What?”

 

“Ow!” Robin hissed, pulling his hand away from Vaike’s axe.

There was another sparring session, but this time, Robin was talking to the shirtless, wild haired blonde. Chrom allowed it, happy to see Robin wasn’t trying to ask anyone for any matches. All had been well and Chrom could focus on where Panne was hopping around and attacking. When it seemed like the spar with her was nearing its end, a pained shout came from Chrom’s beloved. Vaike had been carelessly twirling his axe around during his conversation with Robin, who had put his hands up to defend himself in case it got too close. It did. Instantly, the lord’s eyes grew dark with rage and worry as he whipped himself around. He couldn’t hold a gasp as he saw Robin clenching his hand against his chest, Vaike profusely apologizing. 

Blood. There was blood. He could see it dripping from behind Robin’s grip.

“Robin!” he gasped, running over and gently taking Robin’s hands into his own, “Gods, that’s a deep cut!”

“It’s… nothing Lissa or Libra can’t fix,” he grunts, face pinched with pain. 

Just then, Lissa shooed Chrom off so that she could do her magic. He didn’t mind as he took his place next to Vaike, who still looked guilty. 

“Man… The Vaike didn’t mean to swing that close…”

“Say,” Chrom started, voice low as he watches Robin’s wound already healing, “How about we spar later?”

No one knew how Vaike ended up in the infirmary with a broken arm and multiple gashes along his body that night.

“What the heck have you been doing?! And at this time of night?!” Lissa exclaimed as she gave him a look over before readying her staff, “I won’t be able to fix the broken arm, that will have to heal on it’s own.”

“Yes, Vaike, tell us what happened,” Chrom frowned, looking worried as he held onto what would have been Robin’s cut hand.

The axe wielder looked up, meeting Chrom’s eyes before ducking his head. “H… Haha, the Vaike doesn’t remember all too well! It happened so fast!”

It was Robin’s turn to frown. “Were you attacked?”

Vaike didn’t look up. “No.”

 

“Robin?” the exalt called out as he roamed the halls, his nerves almost immediately rising, “Robin! Robin?!”

Chrom had woken up with his dear tactician. The night had been full of sweet dreams and the warm touch of his lover, the morning being peaceful as he woke up and lightly brushed his fingertips and lips against Robin’s form to stir him awake. They had both readied themselves and set off for breakfast, hand in hand. Talk was pleasant, the food even more so. The whole time, the exalt was content, as was Robin, as their fingers brushed up against each other during long conversations and the passing of food. Vaike, despite it been a few days after his accident, was still getting questions, mostly from Tharja. He wouldn’t answer, saying he didn’t remember. 

Chrom was fine with that. 

But now, Robin was gone and Chrom didn’t know where he was. Now, Chrom was in full sprint as he searched everywhere with no luck. The only thing that stopped his worry rising into anger was when he ran into Sumia. 

“Chrom! I’m sorry, I-”

“Where is Robin? Do you know where he went?”

The pegasus knight blinked and tilted her head innocently. “Robin? I thought he and Frederick went out to fetch supplies and all that?”

No. No, no, no. Even if it was with Frederick, his most trusted friend, Chrom couldn’t accept the fact Robin was _gone._

Away from him...

“Chrom?” Sumia spoke up, her voice quiet and eyes showing concern, “Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a gho-”

“I need you to take me there.”

“H-huh?”

“Robin,” he whispered before raising his voice more, “I need you to take me to where he went.”

Sumia continued to stare at him for a moment, but then nodded. She did not question him, possibly thinking there might be something wrong with Robin as far as his health goes… or maybe even his safety. She was always thinking of others, so of course she’d help Chrom.

The flight there certainly beat running or even taking a horse. Before she could land properly, Chrom jumped off once he felt like he could without injuring himself before darting every which way to find Robin. All he needed was Robin. Nothing else mattered as long as he and Robin were happy.

Then, there was a commotion. Loud shouts of anger. Following that, Chrom came to a sight that made his blood run cold. Frederick was holding a younger man in a headlock, face scowling as he urged him away from Robin’s body. 

Robin’s body… It was laying there. There were a few villagers circled around him, fretting and motioning to each other to go fetch what could help him. Still, he was not moving. As Chrom approached with heavy steps, those who have gathered froze upon seeing him. He knelt down, the three villagers backing off as he gathered Robin in his arms calmly, scarily so. 

He was bleeding from his head. And, judging by the rock that lay not too far from him, he’d say the man Frederick was currently holding had assaulted him. Chrom’s eyes became wide with fear. The man had tried to kill him. Kill Robin. Why? Why would he want to even harm Robin after all that he’s done? Why would he want to hurt Chrom by doing so? Was the universe set on taking his family away? He promised himself he would protect Robin. He failed.

No, he didn’t fail. Not yet. The man who hurt Robin was currently in sight. Chrom had a chance to right the situation. 

All Frederick heard, after the intense silence, was Chrom mumbling, head down towards Robin. “Milord?”

Chrom looked up. Frederick almost jumped at the way his blue gaze pierced into the man in front of him, his look dark, intense, and full of _rage._ That wasn’t Chrom who was holding Robin.

“I said kill him.”


End file.
